


Pineapple Cotton Candy

by ladrh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Amusement Park, Anniversary, Convenience store date, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentioned Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Myungjun is a sweetheart, Public Display of Affection, The Ultimate Fluff, Yoon Sanha is Very Whipped, Yoon Sanha is Whipped, cliches, help the poor boy he's so in love, lots of PDA, sanha keeps falling for myungjun (literally), sanjun, sanjun/myungha being disgustingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladrh/pseuds/ladrh
Summary: It's their first anniversary and Sanha wants to give Myungjun the world.But maybe for now, he could stick with tickets to an amusement park.





	Pineapple Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> //rip hi this is my first fic and it's also the longest i've ever written *lauGHS* plus whoops, it's kinda terrible, sorry. Anyways, this is purely fictional and I have no intentions of making the boys feel uncomfortable. So if I must take this down, I will.
> 
> (this fic is dedicated to my mutual, my best friend, my soulmate- @yoonsamha)
> 
> Anyways, here's a longass oneshot ft. one of the most underrated ASTRO ships. I aged them up a bit, but if you want to use their canon ages, I'm not stopping you. There's nothing wrong with shipping these two, actually! I think their chemistry is amazing and six years isn't that big of a gap, honestly. Anywho, the POVs are kind of all over the place, my bad ;;

 

 

For Kim Myungjun, mornings consist of tangled limbs and messy sheets. It consists of vivid sunlight seeping through the spaces of his blinds, messy wrinkled sheets taking in the warmth of its rays.

 

Myungjun's mornings also include waking up to an arm-full of Yoon Sanha and the feeling of content filling his soft swelling heart.

 

 

A warm sweet thought consumes his mind, just like honey; "it’s been a year." It has been a year since they established their relationship; it’s been a year since the happiest day of their lives that started the happiest days onwards.

 

Years ago, they were just kids babbling about their future. Talking about growing up together and their dreams, laughing and sharing little hugs and playful smooches. First grader Sanha and sixth grader Myungjun never thought that they would turn out like this; something beautiful.

 

The thought and the sight of the younger brings a little smile on his face, his chest brimming with pure affection and gratefulness. He grew up. This baby grew up a lot yet he still loves him. The younger never got tired of him, neither did Myungjun.

 

He looks at his sleeping lover, a literal mess ( _he still loves him regardless_ ) with drool coming out of his mouth, bangs a tangled skewed mess over his pretty eyelashes.

 

He loves him so much. Letting out a little breathy giggle, he threads his fingers through the sleeping beauty's messy brown strands, pulling it back to expose his forehead.

 

Sanha's eyebrows furrow, letting out a little adenoidal sound of protest, pouting at the sudden action. The elder hums, planting a little kiss on his forehead.

And if Myungjun can't melt even more, the younger nuzzles himself further into his chest and clings onto him tighter.

 

"Hyung, nooo..."

 

Just that makes the elder's heart swoon.

 

He refuses to believe that they were both grown adults. He swears it feels like just yesterday they were kids who established their friendship because of a pack of weird-flavored cotton candy. The memory makes him chuckle, reliving in his thoughts the chase that ended with both of them tumbling down and laughing under the sweet glow of the setting sun.

 

The younger's eyes slowly flutter open, most likely because of the elder’s little noise, still not willing to welcome the light into his vision.

 

Upon blinking a few times, Sanha is greeted by an angel. His miracle. The sun? Perhaps.

 

Sometimes the younger wonders what he did in his past life to deserve Kim Myungjun. It was as if yesterday he bumped into the kindest senior in the elementary department, then he blinks for just a millisecond and they were already dating and living in the same apartment.

 

Sanha grins and brings his hands up to the elder's face. "How long were you up?" he grumbles, voice laced with sleep, brushing a thumb over the elder's cheek.

 

Soft.

 

Myungjun hums happily at this, leaning into the warmth of his palm.

 

"Hmm... six minutes." The elder responds sweetly and softly, still smiling.

 

Sanha's heart swoons. His hyung's dewy eyes looked at him fondly in awe as if he were the universe and the stars at night which he oh so loved. Myungjun looks so _damn beautiful_ , even if his hair looks like the product of a storm and even if his eyes were surrounded by flakes of eye crumbs.

 

Sometimes he wonders if he saved the country in his past life. He really wants to know what he did in his past life to deserve this.

 

"Yah, stop staring!" The elder laughs softly, playfully hitting the younger's side lightly with the (very) loose ends of his sweater sleeves and puffing his own cheeks after.

 

If you tell Sanha that Myungjun came out of the womb doing aegyo, he would believe you. This man over here? This gorgeous adorable small man practically drowning in his soft sweater while in _his_ arms? His angel. His baby. The prettiest and sweetest person he could love for eternity.

 

He doesn't mind staying like this for god knows how long. He has the biggest urge to coo at the elder or maybe press himself even more against him because his heart just cannot handle all these emotions hammering and bubbling in his chest.

 

The thought of pulling away from this position scares him, as idiotic as it may seem. What if once he lets go, this blessing and love of his life would disappear? It was a dumb thought of course, he just woke up. You can't necessarily blame him.

 

Especially when he's utterly and grossly in love at 8 AM.

 

Yoon Sanha is a smitten boy; a boy so whipped he puts cream to shame, as cheesy as that sounds. He has a heart bubbling with affection and just love for this tiny figure on this bed they share, under the same roof that costed a lot of Myungjun's confidence for them to stay together in. The fact that despite literally living with each other for four years and having known each other for a decade and a half, they only got together last year still surprises him to this very day.

 

"Sanha-ya!" The elder laughs, eyes forming crescents, in an attempt to get the younger's attention and starts hitting him once again with the loose ends of the sleeves of his sweater.

 

Yes everyone, this is his soulmate and Sanha wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Unable to resist, he pulls himself even more forward to surprise his hyung with a kiss on his forehead. The elder lets out a little squeak, already knowing what was coming.

 

The young brat starts peppering (read as: attacking) his hyung with sweet little kisses, the elder letting out giggles and squeals.

 

 

It were these little mornings that mattered.

 

 

 

"Happy anniversary, hyung." "Happy anniversary, my love."

 

 

_("You have drool on your cheek, by the way."_

_"Again? Oh dang. How romantic of you, hyung."_

_"I know.")_

 

 

Let it be known that Kim Myungjun and Yoon Sanha were _that_ grossly-in-love adventurous young couple who have days of experimenting and trying new things (albeit most days were simply lousing around in their apartment.)

 

A quote by Park Jinwoo himself, amidst ironically being cuddled by Lee Dongmin; _"y'all gross."_

 

And indeed, they _are_ gross. They’re a walking _cliché_ after all.

 

There was never a Kim Myungjun without a Yoon Sanha clinging onto him during recess and lunch breaks. They would either be running after each other through the halls and the courtyard or talking animatedly in the library (for which they were scolded for and were hence banned two years later.) Most of their years in the same school took place in their little corner of the cafeteria and the little bench resting by a tree behind the school.

 

Years later and they’re in an apartment living together and actually _dating_ after a few years of _helpless pining_.

 

Constantly playfully bickering while playing Overwatch after eating ramen; those were dates. Doing absolutely nothing but cuddling everywhere; the bed, the couch, the floor, the chair, the table- yes, everywhere? Those were dates spent either in complete comforting tranquility and silence or endless laughter (due to the infamous kiss attack). Tickle fights, reading while one makes tea for both, making a pillow fort, playing god knows how many games; dates.

 

The two already know so much about each other and they want to know more.

 

It's been a year.

 

This was an anniversary and certainly not just a monthsary. It has to be special and Sanha found it absolutely necessary to _not_ mess this up. He got back the determination he had during his finals as his mind helplessly ran with options that a single hand could count.

 

Sanha's initial idea was to make dinner for him, but clearly, he did not want to set fire to their apartment and end up becoming an unmarried old man.

 

(He was also told not to by his four hyungs. And his parents and brothers. For the sake of humanity and especially his boyfriend. Damnit.)

 

Then one breezy 2 AM (don't ask), Minhyuk and Dongmin were talking about some amusement park opening soon a few trains away, which sparked an idea in Sanha's mind.

 

 

They have never been to an amusement park together alone.

 

The thrill of rides and all the countless opportunities the website promised somehow convinced Sanha.

 

Then he thought of Myungjun's crescent-shaped eyes and genuinely happy smile, face a pretty shade of red from laughing so much. His hyung's glowing sweaty skin under the lights illuminating from the entire place. The little shine in his eyes when he sees something cute, accompanied by enthusiastic pointing things he liked-

 

_This was a solid plan_ , so he opted for it.

 

 

Sanha managed to look up how much the tickets costed and secretly saved up for it.

 

Said tickets are now tucked away inside his guitar case, waiting to be used to surprise the virus of joy himself in all his beauty and aegyo.

 

 

Said virus of joy had plans for the two of them as well.

For now, he guesses that they could stick with the simple sweet one.

It may or may not involve hot chocolate, cuddles and a Netflix series.

 

"Sanha-ya, come here once you're done!" Myungjun calls out from the kitchen as he prepares everything he would need, receiving a very loud “yes hyung!” all the way from the bathroom.

 

His hands delicately take their favorite mugs from a shelf, smiling to himself as he studies them.

 

He bought these mugs for the two of them two years ago for their little movie marathon hangouts. Letting the sense of nostalgia wash over him, Myungjun giggles as he remembers Sanha in the verge of tears as he burned his tongue by bravely taking a big sip.

 

Gently, he sets them on the counter and begins his brewing.

 

Well, brewing sounded so cool in his head but really, he's actually just boiling milk and chopping chocolates. A few careful swift movements and three songs hummed later, Myungjun feels a familiar pair of arms around his waist and a warm chest against his back.

 

He inhales the familiar comforting scent of toothpaste and lavender soap, chortling.

 

"Hi hyung." Sanha greets his hyung and rests his chin on Myungjun's shoulder. He plants a little kiss on his cheek, peppering kisses all the way down to his jaw. The elder just rolls his eyes, leaning into the warmth and carries on pouring in the concoction into the mugs.

 

"Stop, I feel bad for your neck. Oh— Sanha, be a darling and get the marshmallows?" Myungjun requests, tapping on the younger's arm for attention.

 

"Yeah, sure M-hyung. Where is it? Wait- more importantly, we have marshmallows?"

 

"Yes, we do. I hid them from you, no offense. It's in the upper cabinet, Sanha-ya"

 

"You didn't really hide them from me hyung." Sanha quips.

 

Myungjun notes the attack on his height.

 

_This brat._

 

"Well regardless, you didn't find them, did you? So technically, I _did_ hide them _exceptionally_ well." Myungjun feels very proud of his argument.

Sanha lets go of his hyung after planting a little kiss on the crown on his head and raises his hands in surrender.

 

Myungjun does a little victory dance as the younger takes them from the cabinet.

 

"How did you even hide them here?" Sanha tosses the unopened bag to the short man, who manages to catch them with flailing sweater paws.

 

"A little bit of hard work and effort."

 

"Hyung, you just stood on a chair."

 

"I used a stool!"

 

"The pink one with very tall legs?"

 

"...M-maybe!" Myungjun weakly retorts flustered, lightly hitting the younger's chest with his sweater-drowned fists.

 

"Yah, seriously, the disrespect I get from this brat!" he adds, and continues mixing.

 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry hyung," the younger 'apologizes', taking the elder’s not-so-free hand holding the mug and planting a little kiss on it.

 

Myungjun, an internally flustered mess, rolls his eyes and swats the younger away. An uncontrollable bashful smile creeps on his face.

 

These unpredictable unconsciously-done sweet things Sanha does always catches him off guard.

He wouldn't have it any other way though.

 

_("Hyung, are we gonna drink hot chocolate and finish that thing we found on Netflix last night?"_

_"Yes, and cuddles in the pillow fort."_

_"Perfect."_

_Myungjun had more plans up his sleeve.)_

 

 

Sanha was nervous; troubled even. He had no idea why. Maybe it was because of the possibility of it being a rainy day? Or perhaps the chances of it snowing a blizzard today? Or maybe it was the pressure of Myungjun not liking this surprise.

 

His selfless elder boyfriend already reassured him hours earlier _; “It doesn’t matter where you take me, Sanha. Anywhere with you is perfect and that’s enough to make me happy, alright?”_

 

Sanha fidgets with the cloth of his leather jacket, conscious of the presence of the tickets within its pockets. He believes his hyung. He should. Behind this man’s youthful positive child-like exterior was an honest reliable grown-up that he can trust.

 

Sanha takes a deep breath and relaxes. Myungjun’s words eased all the useless thoughts in his head. The reason he felt nervous suddenly seemed silly. The encouragement from the tiny man he loves was enough to bring a smile to his face. He swings his drawstring bag over his back, clips and secures the apartment key’s key ring on one of his belt loops and exits their little home.

 

“ _This day will go well.”_ He assures himself.

 

Myungjun was waiting for him in the hallway. Upon seeing Sanha, he smiles brightly.

 

The younger’s initial thought was a fact;

 

_I want to give him the world._  

 

 

“Let’s go?”

 

“Yeah, off to the station we go!”

 

\------------------------------ 

 

“Sanha, please give me a hint?”

 

“No way hyungie, it’s a surprise,” Sanha says for the nth time, sighing as they walked to the subway.

 

 “What if you take hyungie to an abandoned warehouse and tell me you’ve been working under some greasy gang then sell my body for an expensive amount?”

 

“Hyung, I’m taking away your Netflix privileges.” At this, the elder gasps.

 

“You wouldn’t!”

 

“I mean, I could-“

 

“ _Ddana you meanie, respect your elders_ ,” his short boyfriend sing-songs teasingly.

 

Kim Myungjun was going to be the death of him.

 

“I’ll tell you if _you_ tell _me_ what _you_ planned today, hyung.” He bargains half-heartedly, already knowing the elder would say _no_.

 

“Nope! Not telling.” _See?_

 

“ _Then I won’t tell you hyung_ ,” he sing-songs, making the elder once again pout.

 

Sanha did not realize they already made it in front of the stairs leading to the subway.

 

Time does go by fast when you’re having fun.

 

“At least hold my hand, Sanha?”

 

“What was that hyung? A little louder please?” Myungjun pouts with a noise, shaking his entire body for emphasis. Sanha manages to chuckle at the elder’s actions.

He just puffs his cheeks and takes the younger’s hand and slips his fingers between the gaps.

 

The atmosphere was buzzing and sweet all of a sudden amidst the breezy autumn air. Sanha’s heart thumped at a gentle yet fast pace.

 

Myungjun hums, satisfied.

 

“Hyung, this is so gay.”

“I know. That’s kind of why we’re dating.”

 

The two laugh as they descended the stairs.

 

_(“How much would I cost?”_

_“What?”_

_“If you sold me, how much would I cost?”_

_“But I would never!”_

_“I said if- oh goodness I almost slipped, let’s go in before this entire place falls apart on us and cancels our date.”_

 

_Sanha had one solid answer; Kim Myungjun is worth the entire universe._ )

 

\------------------------------

 

Even as they board the busy populated subway, Myungjun doesn't let go of his hand. As Sanha moves and secures his bag on his chest, their hands are still locked. Their free hands held onto the handrails above them, probably touching the gross sweat of a million people.

 

It’s not that he felt cold; he just feels the need for such contact sometimes to comfort him in places like _this_ sometimes. Sanha’s hands are perfect for his. They provide enough emotional support to keep him from feeling suffocated.

He finds himself involuntarily playing with the younger’s fingers, rubbing little patterns on them. He feels a few reciprocating circles as well.

 

Yoon Sanha is one of Kim Myungjun’s chargers; his favorite and most-effective one. Despite this brat’s constant teasing, he loves the boy so much.

The way Sanha delicately squeezes his hand is enough to make him last the day.

 

\------------------------------

 

The train starts moving and so did thoughts and questions in his mind.

 

Where were they going? What did the younger plan for them? How long do they have to wait to get there? Was he even dressed for the occasion? (Judging by the younger’s leather jacket and ripped jeans get up, maybe he _was_ dressed right.)

 

He knows he shouldn't be thinking like this, but  _sometimes he just can't help himself_.

 

“Everything alright, hyung?” the younger speaks up, snapping Myungjun out of his thoughts. He nods, humming out a yes.

 

Myungjun notices that he has been involuntarily playing and pinching the cloth of his cardigan’s sleeves for a while now. “Sanha-ya, uh… I’m not… overdressed, am I? Or under-dressed?” he asks, looking down at the three layers of clothes he was wearing.

 

“Hyung, you're seriously worried about _that_ when winter is inching closer as we speak ready to kick our ass with hypothermia? You’re not overdressed.” Sanha explains smiling, soothingly rubbing reassuring circles on Myungjun’s hand with his thumb.

 

His heart continued beating in a steady pace, all his troubles and worries dispersing into thin air thanks to the warmth of Yoon Sanha. His thoughts are swarmed with bubbles and butterflies again.

 

 

“Do you wanna count trees?” The elder he was thinking about suddenly offers.

Sanha raises a brow, expression washed over with confusion.

 

“I call dibs on orange, you’re green because you’re slow. Loser washes dishes for a week.”

_This_ was the man he’s dating, everyone. _He wouldn’t have it any other way._

 

“Oh you’re on, hyung.”

 

 

_The game ended 10 seconds later, the two idiots bursting into a giggling fit. Neither of them won; they forgot that there were no trees visible when riding a subway._

 

\------------------------------

 

A few songs (playing from the built-in crappy speakers) later, the sub came to a halt and to the elder’s surprise, it was their stop. Passengers came rushing in and out of the passenger car. A few seconds later, the couple were already outside, taking in fresh air as they were suffocated by the scent of cheap colognes and the stench of sweat for a while.

 

Fidgeting with the loose straps of his bag, Sanha swings it back behind him. The train ride took forty minutes of their precious time.

 

It would take at least twenty to thirty minutes to reach the amusement park.

 

He turns to Myungjun, giving him a sorry smile.

 

“We’re gonna have to walk a little bit more, hyung sorry-“

 

“It’s fine, I need exercise. You also need to exercise. Soon enough our calves will get abs, I’m sure of it.” Myungjun blatantly says and soon laughing at his statement.

 

Sanha couldn’t hold back the urge to laugh along.

 

_A happy virus indeed._

 

The two walk amidst the comforting sound of vehicles passing by and Myungjun’s soft and quiet singing (of commercial jingles, mind you) as he swings their interlocked hands back and forth. Sanha couldn’t help but panic a bit as they passed by signs and posters promoting the amusement park.

 

There are a lot. The mascots’ eyes glare at him every minute.

 

Sanha pulls out his phone to check how much more they need to walk, as if they are not written in all caps on the signs.

 

Just a few turns. Just a few turns until they get there.

 

Ignoring the low-key rip off mascots, he slides his phone back in his pocket.

Winter was definitely chasing after autumn’s ass, Sanha notes as they pass by slowly dying trees.

 

“Hey, I heard there’s this cute amusement park in this area,” Myungjun suddenly says out of the blue, making Sanha look up from his phone quickly. Did the elder figure it out already?

 

“Is the place far from there?” the elder asks eagerly, to which Sanha involuntarily shakes his head.

_No, it really isn’t because I’m taking you there?_ Sanha purses his lips before he could accidentally spoil his surprise any further.

 

“Let’s go there, I wanna see if it’s just as adorable as people have been saying!” Myungjun quickens their walking pace, dragging Sanha behind him. Sanha, smiling at his bubbliness, gives the elder directions to the said amusement park and catches up with his speed.

 

He suddenly feels much more confident than he was earlier about his surprise as his short boyfriend rambles on about the amusement park. One thing was sure; Myungjun doesn’t mind having an amusement park date.

 

Tiny shops slowly became trees and fields below towering billboards and utility posts.  Few street lamps here and there too. The more they walk, the more they talk. The more they walk, they notice more people. The more they walk, they begin seeing a tall Ferris wheel off a distance poking out behind trees.

 

In a matter of a few lefts and rights, they start hearing music, progressively getting louder and louder as they neared their destination. Soon enough, low and behold, they were approaching a huge parking lot which seemed to be so close to being filled with a variety of vehicles ranging from cars to buses.

 

And at the distance was the entrance to the amusement park in all its festive candy-colored glory.

 

Sanha looks at his short boyfriend, whose mouth was hanging open, speechless and looking at the entrance, fascinated by the towering rides poking out of the two-dimensional castle-like entrance.

 

 

And then he sees the amusement park’s mascot.

 

Before Sanha can even brace himself, Myungjun is already squealing, jumping and tugging on his jacket as he points at the cat mascot enthusiastically while making little excited noises.

 

“Sanha, look! It’s so cute, oh my goodness, it’s so cute! I want a picture with it- Sanha-ya, take a picture of me with it!”

 

After all the walking they did, Sanha is surprised by how much energy Myungjun still had to be _this_ buoyant. Frankly, he wasn’t. He always knew the elder was a living ball of energy.

And said ball of energy sprinted to the statue, leaving Sanha staggering behind.

_These long legs have their limits too._

 

“Sanha, Sanha, Sanha-ya come on!” the elder calls out, already sitting and making a peace sign on the edge of the huge gift box the mascot stands on. Sanha manages to catch up and pulls out his phone on the spur of the moment

While Sanha concentrated on opening his camera app, the elder was already doing the weirdest yet funniest poses.

 

They were in their own little world, laughing amidst a vast sea of people.

He snaps a few (read as: quite _a lot_ ) shots of his hyung in various poses, constantly laughing at the elder’s poses and facial expressions (and also constantly thanking any entity up there for blessing mankind and himself with a man named Kim Myungjun and his breathtaking happiness).

 

“Hey hey hey, let’s do fake candid shots,” the elder suggests.

 

“Hyung oh my gosh-“

 

“Quick I’ll act natural, I’m a pro at this, quick-“

 

“Yes, yes, come on. One, two, three-“

( _Those three minutes felt like thirty. Sanha shows his hyung the pictures and receives a little kiss on his cheek as a reward. Sanha’s heart was threatening to burst._

_Myungjun takes his phone and pulls Sanha closer to take a selfie. Three shots in, he kisses the younger’s cheek. The two burst into a fit of laughter once again._

_Being in your own little world with someone is so much fun.)_

All fun aside, the younger snaps back to reality, remembering the purpose of coming to this place. He discovers that it was almost 3 PM upon checking his watch. Five hours must be enough to ride almost everything, right?

 

While Myungjun was uploading his pictures using the younger’s phone. He frantically pats his jacket’s zippered pockets, searching for the somewhat pricey paper. Upon feeling and pulling them out, he sighs in relief.

 

His reason of uneasiness washed away as if it did not exist earlier.

 

Myungjun looks up from the device and smiles up at his towering boyfriend. “Man, I hope we get to go in there someday.” He says pensively, glancing at the entrance behind him. “Well, time to go. Where now?” there was an imperceptible hint of sadness and hesitant acceptance conflicting in the elder’s tone of asking and Sanha picks it up regardless.

 

“It’s actually pretty close, so it shouldn’t take that much walking.” Sanha says and means it literally since the line is literally just _right over there_.

 

 

“Hey M-hyung, hold out your hands.” Myungjun looks at him and blinks, face painted with confusion. He complies nevertheless.

 

“Now close your eyes, hyung.” Sanha instructs carefully, fidgeting the rather pricey pieces of paper behind him.

 

Myungjun hesitantly does so.

 

“You aren’t leaving me here on my own, are you?”

“I won’t, I’d never.”

“You won’t put a gross bug in my hands and run away, won’t you?”

“No, trust me, hyung. I’m not gonna run away from you.” The taller reassures, and Myungjun relaxed a bit.

 

“Yet.” Sanha jokes, making Myungjun shriek.

 

‘Sanha no!” Myungjun whines, almost pulling his hands back if it weren’t for the hands underneath holding them in place.

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

 

Sanha, taking his hands in one of his, then places one of the tickets on his boyfriend’s open palms. Myungjun appears to have shivered a bit, startled by the foreign object now in his hands.

“You can open them now.” Sanha smiles to himself as he anticipates the elder’s inevitable reaction.

 

 

Myungjun’s eyes flutter open and looks down.

A ticket with the amusement park’s bubbly logo now rests on his palms. Gasping, he quickly looks up at his tall boyfriend with what seems to be a genuinely surprised expression; eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Speechless, he glances once again at the ticket, then back at Sanha.

 

“Well?” Sanha chuckles, waiting for a response.

 

“Yoon Sanha oh my god- Seriously I hate you- I can’t believe- _Sanha-ya_! ” Myungjun exclaims as he pulls his tall boyfriend towards him, who helplessly stumbles down the elder’s level. Throwing way the fact that they are in public, he bravely sandwiches the younger’s cheeks between his warm palms and plants little kisses on his nose.

 

“Wah seriously, how long have you planned this?” Myungjun asks while pulling away, astonished by the idea of the one and only _Yoon Sanha,_ the goofball who enjoyed the thrill of cramming and the _romantic domesticity_ of eating Chinese food and chips together on Sundays, actually working ahead of time to take them out to a place like _this_. The younger was also pretty bad at hiding secrets, but for some reason, this never reached his ears.

 

“Hmm, I saved up for about seven or eight weeks, I think. I bought them yesterday. Is this uhm… alright?” Sanha had the _audacity_ to ask.

 

Myungjun always knew he loves showing off, even if it was in an unostentatious fashion. Whenever he got a new toy or a high score, he would proudly show it off to him, despite how much it annoyed him a bit sometimes by the way he puts it. But he was a forgiving supportive person.

 

“Alright is an understatement, it’s _amazing_.” The younger rolls his eyes and scoffs at his sudden use of English. Myungjun notes to do that more often. “As much as I want to tell you how much I love you, we got to- no, _need_ to go in while the line is decently short- let’s go!”

 

Sanha finds himself being dragged, once again, by his short older boyfriend towards the entrance lined with people chatting loudly. Shrieks grow louder as they get closer and closer to the staff managing the entrance.

 

This gave the couple time to observe the place.

A variety of age groups were present, from toddlers and bubbly children to high school students in uniforms and some elderly couples. A diverse bunch too, judging by all the foreigners flocking in now and then.

 

_(“We should speak English all day.” The shorter once again suggests a random idea._

_“Uhm- why?”_

_“To blend in, like- duh Sanha.” Myungjun says with a cute little accent._

_“You know- like- something very kinda natural,” the two mock a certain cherry-haired friend in unison, making them burst out laughing and wheezing in the middle of the line. They were given a couple of annoyed glances. Pursing their lips, they giggle silently._

_Remind them to stop spending too much time with Park Jinwoo_.)

 

Palm trees wrapped with fairy lights and delicately-designed snowflake decals clinging onto vintage lamps stood proudly inside-out the park. The amusement park’s mascot figures were dressed in holiday-appropriate clothing and were casually propped up atop a little pedestal with their punned names engraved.

 

In a matter of seconds, they got in with invisible stamps on their hands and were greeted by a water fountain overlooking a little bridge (hovering over what seems to be a stream) leading to a gold carousel and a _lot_ more in every direction. Myungjun stops on his tracks and looks around, fascinated by everything surrounding them.

 

And frankly speaking, Sanha _may_ have underestimated the size of the place.

 

The place was fucking _huge_. There was something catching his eye in every direction he turns to look at. Making sure that there _was_ something in every direction, Sanha looks down to see that they were standing on a marble dancefloor.

 

“It seems quite easy to get lost, we might need to find a map- wait, do they even have maps?” Sanha thinks out loud. He forgot to look up a map on the internet and frankly, he's only aware of three rides.

 

Myungjun looks up at Sanha with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Okay, so here’s the plan…”

 

\------------------------------

Sanha hides his face between his palms in shame. “Hyung oh my god-“

 

Myungjun was giggling madly, having to hit the younger’s arm over and over again to make it cease. They got themselves into this, there’s no turning back now.

 

“Shhh, this’ll be fun!” Myungjun says between his wheezes, gently rubbing the poor arm he was abusing earlier.

 

 

A few kids and parents turned to look at them, confused as to what two grown-adults were doing laughing in a line for a little _train_ ride for _kids._

The plan was to take turns picking. Unfortunately, the elder won the game of rock, paper scissors.

 

Myungjun’s plan was to ride the kiddie rides first and adult rides later for the “growing-up method” he “strategically planned and carefully thought of on a fine 3 AM morning.” Normally he had hyungs on his side to say _no_ , but clearly they _weren’t_ with them today and he loves the tiny man a lot.

 

The two were not foreign to these childish things. They play tag in their apartment and often play hide and seek in the park a walking distance from their complex.

 

Now here they are, boarding a little train literally half a head shorter than Myungjun. The fact that Sanha was _struggling_ to get in, cursing under his breath and blaming his “long noodle limbs”, makes Myungjun and a little kid behind them burst into a fit of giggles. Sanha decides that he isn’t so against this idea after all.)

 

( _“Do I get to see Captain Ddana again?”_

_“Uhm- here? Now?”_

_“Yes please-“_

_Sanha doesn’t know if it was the atmosphere or the presence of his ecstatic hyung and the giggles of children, or perhaps the fact that it was dumb and embarrassingly funny, but he wants to tag along._

_“Bboo bboo! Captain Ddana is here!”_

_Kids who overheard behind them, amazed and impressed, applaud and cheer for “mister captain Ddana” while copying his little train whistle noise._

_Myungjun can’t stop laughing at the younger’s red face.)_

 

A little bell rings, signaling that the ride is going to start moving as a staff who does not seem foreign to these shenanigans tells the passengers to wear the seatbelt. Sanha groans, struggling _again_ to get the seatbelt on and Myungjun was doing his best to stay composed by muffling his never-ending infectious laughter between his sleeve-covered palms. Sanha sneakily snaps a picture of this moment on his phone as a remembrance of one of their many dumb decisions.

 

“ _Oh my- Sanha you- you bad boy!_ “ Myungjun says in English, making Sanha throw his head back cackling and wheezing along.

 

The whole train ride overall was pretty much just Myungjun and Sanha cheering enthusiastically with kids. Myungjun and the kids squeal as they reach little bumps and Sanha swears his sides are already aching like his back.

 

Two rotations in, Myungjun tugs on the struggling tall boy’s jacket.

 

“Sanha, let’s do more fake-candids.”

“Hyung… why?”

“Because we’re in a train.”

“A kiddie train ride.” The younger corrects.

“Still a train and trains are dramatic, so we _must_.” The elder orders, hastily shoving his phone in Sanha’s hands.

 

He reaches for the phone, fumbling with it to find the elder’s favorite camera application.

 

Sanha _swears_ that it only took him _two seconds_ and when he looks up, his hyung is already looking out the non-realistic train’s open window with _a straight face_ , legs crossed and elbow propped against the sill as his chin rests on the back of his rather gracefully posed hand.

 

_Yes, this is the love of my life._

( _“Oh my stars- we look so dumb I love it.”_

_“Hyung… let’s send them to Dongmin-hyung… and caption it with Bomnal lyrics.”_

_“Sanha, that’s cruel, I like it. We are totally doing that.”)_

The four-minute ride ends and Sanha wobbles out of the ride, his entire back aching from slouching forward for an _excruciating_ short amount of time while Myungjun manages to happily hop out of the ride, cheering even.

 

“So, where next?”

 

\------------------------------

 

“S-sanha, if we die here, I just want to let you know that I love you so much with all my heart and every fiber of my being and I will do my best to save you.”

 

“Y-yeah, I love you so much too hyung, but like- the fact that you referenced that movie _now that we're on the ride_  kind of _sucks.._?” The two exchanged as they pull down the lap bar.

 

Myungjun was holding on to the younger’s hand and the bar for dear life, looking at the launch track before them leading upwards to a series of loops and drops that will send people shrieking. He remembers a dreadful movie he watched years ago, and may or may not have regret doing so.

 

Ever since they were kids, he always allows Sanha to decide. He allows the younger to choose what to play, where to go and what to sing. The selfless man values the younger’s happiness just as much as he values Sanha himself. Accepting his decisions hurt sometimes, just like that time he decided to go out with some girls in junior high and sought _his_ advice. The boy was undergoing puberty, and he felt the urge to feel responsible for him, despite being a tad bit clumsy and reckless. This care he did his best to provide led to painful fights and quick resolutions. He knows the younger’s needs more than he knows his own. He needs someone.

 

Though clearly right now he's doing the opposite of giving him what he needs because it's alright to be a little evil sometimes, right?

 

“Sirs, smile for the camera!” a male staff with a camera calls out and begins counting down. The two hesitantly force a smile, holding up shaky peace signs. In a flash, the staff walks away upon giving everyone a reassuring smile as he approaches the control booth.

 

The two cowards exclaim while everyone else seemed enthusiastic and pumped cheering as the ride jolts and begins moving forward. The bell begins to ring and Myungjun notices the sled-like car moving faster and away from the station.

 

“Sanha-ya, we could’ve started with the Viking ride…” he mumbles, miraculously audibly.

 

“Y-yeah, but you know what they say: Start with the hard ones first.”

 

Before Myungjun could protest about how that can only be applied in education and work, the noise and abrupt movement of the vehicle going up a hill track makes them let out an ear-splitting shriek.

 

“Hyung, I have a weak heart!” Sanha cries out shamelessly, voice cracking the further they reached the top of the hill track. Myungjun laughs nervously, trying to keep himself composed for the camera in front of them.

 

Myungjun’s stomach slowly starts to ache as his heart pounds wildly as they approach the top, ready to drop down in a matter of seconds.

 

He would be lying if he said he did not feel a sudden rush of excitement in his veins as he looked around for a millisecond. A smile creeps upon his face as he sees the vast attractions, booths, rides and people watching from below

 

For just a moment, it was silent.

 

 

“ _Happy anniversary Sanha-ya!_ ”

 

In a flash, they plummet down with the younger screaming a very long “Hyung!” as everyone shrieks.

Myungjun was enthusiastically screaming, having the time of his life as the younger slowly begins to feel his soul, and his breakfast, leave his body. He could literally _feel_ his life draining as he lets out a string of colorful curses.

 

 

The ride ends minutes later and the two wobble their way out of the ride, throat exhausted from all the screaming. The elder seems much energetic than he was before and Sanha just wonders _how_.

 

“That was fun! Especially when it went like- _whoosh_  going backwards- I wanna go again!”

 

“Ah, seriously- just- seriously, _hyung,_ please no. Never again.” Sanha pleads, trying to stop the world from _spinning so damn much_.

 

“Eh, understandable. Let’s buy the pictures!” Myungjun drags the very weak boy to the shop nearby while pointing out that the younger’s noodle limbs were cooked, and honestly Sanha was so done.

 

They exit the shop with a picture of Sanha at his worst and Myungjun laughing boisterously. A new memory to preserve in their messy apartment.

 

“So about the Viking ride, Sanha-ya…”

 

\------------------------------

 

Myungjun thinks it would be a good idea to sit at the very back of the boat.

Having tried sitting in the middle before, Sanha thinks it would suck _regardless_. The vibrant red boat somewhat makes the younger sicker than he was in the roller coaster and at this point the romantic concept of this date just got thrown aside.

 

“This’ll be the last extreme ride for today, I swear!” the shorter promises excitedly as the bell rings, once again signaling the younger’s internal demise.

 

Music begins playing as the boat rocks slowly, progressively raising them higher as the music increases in speed like the loudness of the screams of those onboard.

In just a few seconds, the pair were already up so high and Sanha was _not_ ready.

 

Sanha feels like he got punched in the gut as they rocked down forward. His ears are ringing with every swing, his eyes shut tight as he screams his lungs out and clings onto the lap bar like his life depends on it. On the other hand, the elder is cackling, cheering and screaming excitedly with no hint of fear. Sanha found himself envious of the elder’s enthusiasm and energy.

 

( _Despite all that, he feels a smile tugging on his face. Myungjun’s happiness is all that matters to him. His smile, the way his eyes form crescents when he does so, his contagious sweet high-pitched laughter and the way he uses his entire body to express his amusement are the things that motivate him to live and make him thankful to be alive. These are charms he fell for. This man he knew almost his entire life; this man who thought him dependence and independence. His inspiration._

_He doesn’t even care if they are on a terrifying violently-swinging boat, he has the right to fall in love as many times as he wants._

_As the ride goes up, he thinks that maybe this ride is not so bad. The reason his heart is beating violently is now a mystery._ )

 

\------------------------------

 

After somehow getting off the ride without falling over and throwing up, they purchase yet another picture of them screaming.

 

Myungjun claims that his excuse of buying these pictures is because of Sanha’s facial expressions and if anyone thinks Sanha could be any more done, they are wrong. His face was meme-worthy and will be really useful in their group chat. He could make it a poster and hang it on their wall. (This happened once when Sanha was in middle school, and he swore to never do it again because as time passed by; it became annoying and it sucked waking up to the younger’s poker face during sleepovers)

 

Strolling around the park is their next motive.

Myungjun finds walking around the amusement park of screams and loud music relaxing. Perhaps it was the fairy lights. It could also have been the cement floor turning into bricks. Maybe it was the booths that slowly turned into shops. Or maybe it was just Sanha’s hand and their talking brightening the atmosphere.

 

“Hyung, isn’t this a Christmas village?”

 

“Yeah, a pretty modern one too.” Myungjun mumbles, looking at the stores boasting off their merchandise through the huge glass display windows sitting atop brick walls decked with decorations. The entire area gives off a homey vibe and Myungjun likes it.

 

Myungjun giggles to himself as the pass by two children walking side by side, holding hands. It reminds him of them. This imperfect beauty they call a relationship. It reminds him of how long he has held on to the younger, literally and figuratively.

 

Speaking of the younger, Myungjun feels an enthusiastic tug on his cardigan. Turning to look at the younger, he is greeted by a very enthusiastic smile.

 

“Hyung, the Christmas trees are cute!” the younger energetically points out, pointing at a one of the many Christmas trees all decked with tiny gift boxes, Christmas balls and little figures of the mascots climbing to the top in order to reach what seems to be a stumbling down chubby ram in a Santa costume at the very top of the tree.

 

Myungjun makes a little noise of amusement until he notices a flash. Gasping, he turns to look at Sanha who is holding up the camera he got him on his birthday years back.

 

“Yah, you can’t just do that!” Myungjun whines, covering his face with his palms, slowly being pried away by the younger.

“It _is_  quite pretty, hyung.” His boyfriend praises, showing the frankly well-captured photo. Honestly, they are much better than their fake candids.

 

“Woah, Sanha-ya, you’re getting better at this!” he commends, bumping the side of his hips lightly with his. To this, the younger silently yelps.

 

“We should take a photo together-“

“Um, I can do that for you sirs.” A female staff offers, giving the pair a sweet smile as they flinch at the unanticipated voice.

 

The elder’s face lights up, thanking the staff as the younger passes the camera to her, giving simple instructions as to how the pretty outdated thing works. The girl just reassures him that she knows very well how to function a camera and tells him to hurry to his “date”.

 At this, the younger scoffs and turns to his hyung, hiding behind the tree.

 

_“Sanha-ya, come here and let’s stick our heads out-“_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s cute, hurry!”_

 

Subsequently, they finish off the little photoshoot with the staff asking if they were models or anything. At that, they just laugh and thank her. Upon parting ways, the two go through the pictures taken.

 

“Wow, these are adorable.”

“Print me a copy, Sanha-ya?”

“How many?”

 

\------------------------------

 

They make their way back to the section of booths and tents, finding any game that Sanha can beat. They also set out to find a map because they were beginning to see things they already passed by.

 

Amidst their search, they pass by a cotton candy machine. Myungjun pokes the younger’s shoulder to gain his attention.

 

“Sanha-ya, cotton candy.”

“Ah, you want to buy one?”

“No. We’re making one.”

 

Sanha knows exactly why he wants cotton candy. Not just because he wants to show off his cotton candy making skills, but because of the nostalgic memories behind the fluffy spun sugar.

 

When Myungjun and his mother moved to Seoul in preparation for middle school and high school, he ran into a young boy in one of the many schools they visited. (This young boy was obviously Sanha, in all his chub and cute glory.) They met in a messy cafeteria in the middle of summer. The younger was being reprimanded by the lady managing the cafeteria’s snack shop for not paying enough for some weird-flavored cotton candy in a packet. Myungjun, being the generous sweetheart he is, swooped in and payed for him. Ever since, Sanha was magnetized and decided to cling onto the elder. And from there, their friendship grew.

 

Cotton candy is just fluffed up sugar carefully spun on a stick. It looks huge but it really isn’t a lot when doused with liquid or heat. Cotton candy is sweet and sticky, it’s an all-time favorite. It is delicately spun and shaped into a growing not-so-well-rounded sphere of colored and flavored sugar. It comes in an array of hues, yet the pink one is iconic.

 

Not for Yoon Sanha and Kim Myungjun. The most iconic one is definitely the yellow one; the one with a weird taste of a tropical fruit. To people, it is just colorful chiffon sugar on a stick. To them, it was magic. A sweet memoir on a stick in all its pastel colored glory.

 

Pineapple cotton candy is iconic and is the one thing that led them to knowing each other.

Sanha laughs at a sudden thought in his mind;

Cotton candy is _kind of_ like their relationship.

Albeit unsubstantial to many, it was sweet and _they know_ it's there.

 

“Aha! Sanha-ya wake up, they _do_ have _it_!” Myungjun calls out with his bubbly excited voice, snapping the younger from his profound thoughts. The hyung was holding up a container of pineapple cotton candy sugar labelled as “pineapple”. The man handling the little booth seems to have allowed him to use the machine on his own.

 

Whenever his hyung looks at something he likes, his face and the world lights up with genuine happiness. A feeling of responsibility hits him at times like this, telling him to do his best to make the sweetheart happy.

 

_(“Hyung, make a duck.”_

_“Oh wow! You still remember that! Okay, one duck coming right up!”)_

\------------------------------

 

They continue their trip to finding a shooting game, which to be fair is the only game Sanha can beat in one go. Myungjun continues his humming spree as he pinches bits of his massive somewhat duck-shaped candy floss and tosses them into his mouth. The younger watches fondly, swiftly taking photos when the elder wasn't looking.

 

Myungjun suddenly lets out a suppressed noise, muffled by the sugar in his mouth.

 

“Sanha-ya, I know I said that the roller coaster was the _last_ extreme ride but we _really_ gotta try the drop tower.”

 

So _this_ is how they’re going to spend their anniversary.

 

\------------------------------

 

“H-hyung how tall is this?” Sanha stammers, shivering from either the wind blowing as they ascend the tower or just out of fear. The latter of the two options seems to be much more believable as much as he hates to admit.

 

“U-um, 40 meters?”

 

“Hyung I’m gonna die.”

 

“Nonsense, w-we’ll be fine!” the elder assures with a hint of wavering.

 

Sanha is used to looking down at heights at this point, but going _down_ said height at a vigorous speed? _No._ He wonders if his other hyungs could handle this extreme ride. Being dragged down by a ride from 40 feet off the ground? They _might_ manage. Bungee jumping from this height is much worse, he notes.

 

He needs to get a pair (of arms around him) and learn how to throw all caution to the wind.

But the winds from forty feet off the ground is terrifying and caution is a requirement for _survival_. The height makes him feel a bit powerful. Accepting his fate of getting on this and looking down at all the people watching in amusement somewhat comforted him, knowing he is not as timid as those who refuse to get on this ride.

 

“Sanha-ya, you’re shaking a lot more than me!” Myungjun chaffs unapologetically, nudging him with his elbow.

 

Sanha tries convincing himself that this height is fine and they _won't_ die. But the height is _not_ fine and they _won't_  really die. He can see the Ferris wheel from up here, about a feet below the ride. That ride is _definitely_ safe at least because you just _rotate_ around a wheel and not staunchly _drop_ you _and_ your lunch. The thought makes him throw his head back, screaming.

 

“T-there’s actually a reason why I wanted to try this.” Myungjun says with a bashful smile on his face.

 

Sanha stops his noises of terror and looks at the elder, curious. Eventually, a little jolt signals that they have reached the top and are bound to drop. Everyone screams, crying out their dread or excitement.

They stay still up there for a while.

 

_Myungjun sees the opportunity and seizes it._

 

“You do realize that you’re about to fall for me, right?”

 

What is with Kim Myungjun suddenly blurting out words the moment the thrilling part of the ride begins _with that dazzling smile_?

Crazily enough, Sanha _laughs_.

 

Yeah, he is about to fall for Kim Myungjun, and so is everyone on board. Just as it should be.

 

“Then you’re also gonna fall for me, right hyung?”

 

Myungjun opens his mouth to say something.

 

And then the ride drops.

 

The two scream, but not _completely_ out of fear. They were enjoying themselves, laughing as it constantly bounces and drops down again. Sanha finds his fears foolish now.

 

The art of falling for Kim Myungjun is his specialty after all. Even if it’s from forty feet off the ground, the edge of a boat, or the top of a hill track.

 

\------------------------------

 

How they manage to still walk straight is a mystery.

 

They exit the cruel tower with yet another souvenir in their hands, giggling at how silly they look. As the sun sets slowly, the lights throughout the amusement park begin standing out.

 

It's a miracle how Sanha hasn't lost his hyung yet in this massive place _and_ they don’t even have a map.

 

“Maybe they have maps by the entrance and we’re fools?” Myungjun suggests.

 

“Oh, and we can try the carousel too then?”

 

“Oh gosh you’re right- what’s an amusement park date without trying the carousel, right?” the shorter laughs, once again latching himself on the younger’s arm as they venture off to the place they started at.

 

Sanha finds it fascinating how the entire place suits Myungjun’s bubbly personality. It was full of ups and downs accompanied by gentle lights and a welcoming atmosphere. It was loud yet relaxing; energetic yet appeasing. In this amusement park of rides and attractions, the main thing that catches his eye is Kim Myungjun.

“Hyung, wait.” He appeals, walking behind and whipping out his camera again.

 

“Oh- what is it?” the elder turns to look at him, once again greeted by a snap.

 

_Damn this kid is good._

 

Feeling proud of himself, the younger shows off the picture with a very proud toothy grin that Myungjun's heart dedicates its every beat to.

 Myungjun is very much in love.

 

( _“That’s really pretty, Sanha!” he praises._

_“Thanks hyung,” there is honesty in that coy smile and statement. Myungjun feels a soft and warm buzzing feeling and has the biggest urge to kiss him._

_But maybe later.)_

\------------------------------

 

“I call dibs on the cat-faced one!” Myungjun declares, racing to the horse with a mask of the cat mascot’s face. He has really been attached to the cat mascot today and Sanha feels bad for the rest of the gang, especially the fox mascot.

 

As he struggles getting up on the horse next to the one Myungjun was on, he hears a camera stutter, followed by a playful laugh.

 

“Gotcha!” Myungjun cheers, showing the younger his sly shot on the phone of his screen while dancing on his seat. Sanha scoffs, rolling his eyes. _I have like a hundred pictures of you like that by now_.

 

“I wanna film this- Can I film this? I’m filming all this.” Myungjun rambles, fumbling with his phone to adjust a few things before hitting record while mumbling to himself.

 

Sanha always finds it oddly adorable whenever he does that. It has been his habit to mumble to himself when he was unsure or when doing anything really. One time, he walked in on his hyung playing out a little sitcom while he was doing dishes. (That night, his poor arm was abused by a towel multiple times.)

 

“Hi Sanha-ya!” Myungjun waves at the younger, making sure the camera catches his hand.

_How is it possible to be this adorable?_

The ride buzzes to life and carols start playing from the built-in speakers. Myungjun lets out a surprised gasp as the lights begin to flick open and _almost_ drops the phone in his hands. “Woah, it’s starting! Okay so my sweet boyfriend took me to an amusement park because-“

 

“It’s our anniversary!” Sanha interrupts, announcing in a cute fashion while throwing peace signs and hearts with his two hands until the horses suddenly begin moving. While the younger was flailing his arms around, trying to get a grip on the pole to stay still, Myungjun was laughing at the younger’s tragic fate.

 

“You’ve been falling for me a lot today, Sanha-ssi!”

 

_I’d do it over and over again for you, hyung._

 

“Y-yeah, happy anniversary hyung!” Sanha laughs at his rather graceful clumsiness, and perhaps just out of how happy he is to be alive in the same universe as Kim Myungjun.

 

Somewhere between the populated noise of music and talking, amidst all the rides and booths nearby drowned by the sound of the water splashing into the little stream in front of them, on this carousel ride under yellow lights and the orange-dipped blue sky, Myungjun falls in love all over again.

 

“Happy anniversary, Sanha-ya!”

 

\------------------------------

 

The candid-shot war ends with them leaving the carousel ride, running to the ferris wheel. They put aside their adventure of finding a shooting game and a map, completely focused on getting on the ferris wheel before the sun sets.

They make it to the ride’s waiting line, which is worryingly pretty long. Sanha, finally after hours of completely forgetting he had it on, checks his watch, curious as to how long they have been in the place that they could _still_ possibly get lost in at some point.

 

 

“M-hyung, it’s been two and a half hours..?”

 

“Woah it’s only five pm?”

 

“Apparently, yeah.” Sanha murmurs, running a hand through his hair and turning back his attention to the line.

 

Minutes pass and the duo anxiously watch the line shorten as they board people in the passenger pods shaped like Christmas tree balls with the middle section open, decked with tinsel and blinking fairy lights.

 

Thankfully, they manage to get in a passenger car, in fact the _last_ one.

 

Myungjun nimbly gets on, excited to travel up. Sanha follows suit, surprised by the wheel sitting in the middle of the pod. Upon closing the little gate, the ride begins to move at a steady pace.

 

“…Oh wow, we’re here.” Myungjun finds himself muttering, looking around the interior of the pod and looking through the window.

 

He can see every single ride they have tried from up here (from the kiddie train to the huge tower looming over them), simply moving around as it should without them on it. Unlike the view from all the extreme rides they have gotten on, he finds this the only calming one. The place, despite its massive land mass, was surprisingly filled with at least fourteen rides and a ton of attractions. He can see dancers on the marble dancefloor in front of the carousel by the entrance. Amazed, he applauds them for a short while. He can see some people sitting on benches, some walking around and chilling by the food court under palm trees and lamps that illuminated light. He can see balloons and a series of tents in a certain spot.

 

He feels satisfied being so up high with the love of his life and that cheesy thought makes his toes curl, contrasting with his heart racing.

 

It’s as if it was just a sunny blue sky with a few gray clouds parading around above them earlier, and then they just blinked and it suddenly turned into a gorgeous sky of warm shades of yellows, oranges, soft pinks and a few splotches of blue dissolving into the waiting and reigning murky purple night sky.

His tranquil thoughts soon turned into panic as the pod rotates. Holding onto the wheel in between them, he notices a pair of hands around them.

 

“Wah- _seriously_! You can’t just do that!” he shrieks as the younger experimentally turns the wheel again, turning the pod around by a rather scary whooping total of one-eighty degrees.

 

“Yoon Sanha, I will _not_ hesitate kicking your ass to the moon!” Myungjun wails, getting a hold on the wheel to stop the younger from spinning it further before they accidentally unscrew their pod from the ride and lead them to their demise.

 

Sanha gets his hands off the wheel, swiftly takes the elder’s hands and softly presses them to his sheepishly smiling lips and smoothly presses them on his face, mouthing a “sorry” while look staright at him and Myungjun swears he saw hearts in them.

 

Sanha’s unpredictable affection is going to be the death of him.

 

 

They slowly ascend the top of the ferris wheel, deciding that _not_ touching the wheel is the way to go.

 

A memory lights up in his mind; an unforgettable one. In fact they would not have been here if it were not for this certain event. A rather quiet moment that sparked the existence of this relationship; in the playground at 5 pm underneath a sun set. It was just him, Sanha and a guitar. Their own little world in between passing cars and school bells.

 

“Sanha-ya, the sun was setting when you asked me out last year, wasn’t it?” Myungjun cites, remembering the younger’s nervous confession. Hearing this, Sanha buries his face in his palms, groaning.

 

“Hyung, oh my _god_ , I could’ve done better that day-”

“You worked hard, don’t worry. But really, it _was_ , right?”

 

He always appreciates the Sanha’s effort.

 

From the lollipop he gave him that one time he failed a test in middle school to the late night cuddles when he feels so down after work, even before they started dating. Despite all the brat’s teasing and insults about his height, deep down he never means it and is quite a sweetheart willing to spoil Myungjun with affection to show how much he means to him. Every little thing the younger said that day from the bottom of his young heart, he cherishes and holds on to.

 

 

“Hmm? Ah, yes it was, hyung- Wait, hold on hyung, are you _crying?_ ” The younger scoots over to his side, laughing with a hint of worry. Myungjun brings a hand to his face, observing that tears involuntarily spilling out his eyes.

 

“Oh? Odd, I-I’m fine though?” he says, disconcerted. “I guess I love you so much I cried?” he adds jestingly, chuckling at the mystery.

“Hyung you are so cheesy. I love you too.”

Myungjun rolls his eyes at the irony of that statement, but he knows that he means it when he says he loves him.

 

They were such a _cliché_ and Myungjun was _living_ for it.

 

The pod comes to a halt and rocks gently, startling the two.

Myungjun looks behind him and sees the busy city at a far off distance, resplendent lights from the traffic and buildings peeking through trees and billboard edges.

 

“Woah, it’s a pretty view here- Sanha-ya! Selca, we need a selca!”

Myungjun hastily shoves his phone in the younger’s hand, requesting him to hold it up because of the fact that he has longer limbs and “longer arms means bigger visible view and I love the view!”

 

After taking god knows how many shots as the ride moves again, they sink into the seats, making it rock slightly. The two sit next to each other quietly until Sanha looks up.

“Hyung, you still have cotton candy here.” Sanha says, pointing at the edge of his lips. Myungjun gasps and listens, rubbing that part of his face. The younger’s eyes are trained on his lips for quite a while.

 

“Ah, it’s still there. Hmm, let me do it for you.” Sanha offers, clicking his tongue and leaning in closer before the elder could even respond.

 

Myungjun only realizes the trap that he had just fallen into when their faces were merely inches apart.

 

“ _Oh you sly, sly fox_.” Myungjun whispers weakly before Sanha softly presses his lips on his, pulling away abruptly upon noticing that their pod is slowly descending, preparing for the next rotation.

 

“Hyung, look up.” Sanha instructs, Myungjun following suit.

 

Mistletoe.

 

Laughing at their little secret, Myungjun happily rests his head on Sanha’s shoulder throughout the entire ride, watching the sun set in the comfort of each other’s presence.

 

\------------------------------

 

They hop off the pod with swollen hearts and wobbly legs and _finally_ continue their search for a shooting game, preferably one that is not rigged.

 

Strolling around in the area of tents and decorations, stocked with games and food, they carry on their search. If Myungjun gets to show off his cotton candy-making skills, then he must show off _his own_ skills somehow.

 

They find one somewhere in the corner, and the determination in Sanha’s veins skyrocketed.

 

“Step right up ladies and gentlemen! Step right up and shoot the evil rams!” the booth operator urges people passing by, twirling pellet guns by the hook on his finger.

 

Myungjun is aware of how rigged these games can be, knowing how greedy these theme parks can get.

 

“Sanha-ya, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah, I do. What do you wanna get hyung? I’m pretty sure I improved after all those rounds of first-player games.” Sanha clarifies with confidence. Myungjun thinks for a moment.

 

“I want a cat plushie. Go get her, tiger.” Myungjun motivates, patting the younger’s back as he follows behind.

 

 

Sanha pays for five tries to get four ram-mascots down, keeping in mind his goal of winning his hyung a giant plushie of the mascot.

 

Myungjun proudly cheers for his boyfriend as he watches the younger shoot the first bullet at one of the ram mascots. Amazed by how lucky that just was, he hopes that he would get all four. Despite how much he doubts this game, he has a good feeling he can do it, judging by the younger’s skill at being precise and focused either gifted by luck of born-talent. Whenever Sanha wants something done, he makes sure he gets it done. It was his nature to be determined as long as he knows that someone was _there_ to make sure he does.

 

 

Minutes later, they walk away with a rather huge plushie of the cat mascot and a proud grin on Sanha’s face.

 

\------------------------------

 

“Hyung, let’s try the bumper cars!”

“Oh heck yeah! Wait- are we allowed to?”

“Consdering the fact that they let two grown adults get on a train originally intended for kids, I’d say we _are_ allowed to ride pretty much _everything_.” Sanha assures maneuvering the two of them to the bustling loud line of kids and grown-ups. He examines the attraction in all its brumal glory. The zooming bumper cars painted with intricately designed to make it look like it was made of gingerbread seem to fit anyone. Kids move slowly, little hands struggling to turn their car around while adults scream at each other as they chased each other around. It seems promising and worth the wait.

 

 

“Sanha-ya, hyung is feeling a bit hungry…” Myungjun whimpers, rubbing his stomach. Sanha realizes that it has been five hours since they last ate a _meal_ and a sense of liability washes over him, knowing how much the hyung loves food and the act of eating.

 

“I can go get something for us to eat. You can stay here and-“

 

“I’m pretty sure I can handle this, don’t worry. Plus it’s expensive as hell! We can just eat on the way home. Stay.” Myungjun quickly assures, latching onto the taller’s arm, face suddenly lighting up with enthusiasm. Sanha sighs, worry still hanging in his mind.

 

( _“Sanha-ya, we’re gonna play tag.”_

_“What-“_

_“Whoever becomes ‘it’ last does the dishes for a week,” the elder bargains._

_“Are you serious-“_

_“I call dibs on being ‘it’ first, prepare yourself!” Myungjun threatens playfully, smirking.)_

People begin to scatter out a few minutes later and everyone in line rushes in to get in the minimum number of cars. Myungjun hastily toddles his way towards the closest and what he claims to have been calling to him and is _“the cutest one of all, so it’s gotta be the fastest!”_

 

Sanha’s poor heart is threatening to burst because _dear lord, how can a man six years older than him be this effortlessly adorable? It’s hard to believe they live in the same planet, in the same continent, in the same country, in the same city, and heck even in the same apartment._

 

He makes his way towards the one opposite from Myungjun’s and hops in, somehow struggling again thanks to his long limbs. As much as he loves walking and running, these legs are like unwanted weeds sometimes.

 

Some pop song plays and strobe lights begin emitting colored rays that flicker and dance around the entire place. Instead of that annoying bell, the sound of an engine roaring plays to signal that they can now start driving.

 

His hyung knows how to drive and has a license, making this _a tad bit harder_ for the helpless and inexperienced Sanha.

 

“I’m coming after you, Sanha-ssi!” Myungjun declares, index finger pointing at him as he charges at his direction. The younger, struggling to even step on the pedal, screams in terror.

Just before Myungjun could charge at him, Sanha _finally_ gets to step on the gas and _zooms away, screaming_ as if his life is at stake.

 

( _“Yah, get back here!” Myungjun calls out, already making his way towards the younger._

_“I’m pretty sure that’s not the point of this ride!” Sanha cries out, ironically bumping into other bumper cars and the edge of the rink in the process._

_“Stupid, it’s called a bumper car for a reason!” the responsible driver of the two retorts, already tailing behind the younger. “Gotcha! You’re it!” he claims, charging at the younger mercilessly._

_When he manages to bump into Sanha’s car, he cheers, laughing at his success until he remembers that Sanha is now ‘it’._

_“Hi hyung!” Sanha greets in a rather wicked way as he looks back at Myungjun, determined to get back at the elder._

_Myungjun drives away as fast as he can, shrieking.)_

 

\------------------------------

In the end, Sanha wins, doing a little victory dance on their way out as Myungjun rolls his eyes.

 

The two walk around the amusement park, passing by everything they have seen and tried hours ago, smiling to themselves as they recall all the things they did earlier. They’ve practically seen everything the entire place can offer by now. The entire place is now artificially lit by strong lights and lamps, alongside the warm yellow light from the almost every ride and attraction as well as the fairy lights wrapped around every tree throughout the place.

 

The way the synthetic warm light makes Myungjun’s beautiful supple golden skin luster in such a soft delicate manner definitely takes Sanha’s breath away. The gods did an amazing job creating the perfect human being, he thinks. He couldn’t stop the grin tugging on his lips, nor could he avoid taking his eyes off his angel.

 

“What time is it?” said angel asks as he looks up at Sanha, burying his nose in the large soft cotton-filled cat he had pressed against his chest with one arm securing it in place.

 

Okay, maybe he _can_ take his eyes off the elder for _just a millisecond_ to glance at his watch.

 

“It’s… already 6:57 PM.” Sanha replies. He then recalls that the elder was _or_ still is hungry. He hesitantly questions in his mind whether they should stay a bit longer or go.

 

Myungjun hums and carries on walking. Upon further inspection, Sanha notices how he has been blinking and walking slowly.

Suddenly he yawns, so the responsible younger immediately comes to a conclusion to leave.

 

 

“Hyung, I think it’s about time we get going.” Sanha offers, a bit of sadness wavering in his voice. Albeit, he too is quite hungry and exhausted, so he does not really mind going now, especially considering how long it takes to travel back home. Myungjun hesitates for a while before coming to a conclusion of agreeing.

 

“I think we passed by convenience store on our way to this place. We can get some food there, I guess.”

 

Myungjun stares at him. “A convenience store date. For dinner. On our anniversary.” He deadpans.

 

“Ah- well there was this cafe-“

“I was kidding, that’s a perfect idea Sanha-ya.” Myungjun breaks his serious façade and bursts into fits of giggles, smiling up at Sanha _with his eyes._

 

Sanha’s heart almost explodes.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, very sure. I _kinda_ dumped most of my money on this place and some cheap sushi would be _very_ nice.”

 

“We can just go to a sushi place..?” Sanha trails, looking at the elder perplexedly.

“Sushi places don’t have candles.” Myungjun says with no further explanation and the dumbfounded Sanha thoughtlessly hums in agreement as they continue their saunter towards the entrance, or in this case, _the exit_.

 

Sanha notices a little stand decked with Santa hats and a staff member offering them to people entering.

 

For free. Plus they were foldable and seemed to contain a diagram.

 

“Hyung oh gosh, I think I just found where the maps are.” Sanha uses the hand once interlocked with Myungjun’s to point at the mini-booth.

“Wait, for real? Goodness- oh well, too late for that now.” Myungjun frowns at how cold and empty his hand felt all of a sudden, looking at where the younger was pointing. He tries reaching for his hand, but Sanha turns away.

 

“…Screw it, I’m taking one. You know- in testimony of this day?” Sanha reasons as he makes his way to the little stand with Myungjun quickly and distraughtly jogging to his side, hand desperately in need of inimitable warmth- _Yoon Sanha’s warmth_.

 

Once their hands made contact, Myungjun swiftly locks their fingers together, wordlessly telling the younger “ _don’t just leave me like that.”_

 

Sanha hears Myungjun sigh in relief and _finally_ picks up the inconspicuous message the elder was trying to express. Giving Myungjun a sorry smile, he rubs gentle strokes on his thumb using his.

 

 

“Dummy, what if I lose you in this huge place?” the shorter and younger-looking one of the pair mumbles, lips pouting up at him.

 

_No, what if_ I _lose you in this huge ass place?_ Sanha chuckles at the irony, considering how quite bad Myungjun is with directions. “Just take the map and let’s go, I could eat a horse right now- oh my god, we’re even in front of the _carousel_ , Sanha-ya. Hurry before I start gnawing on a horse kebab wannabe.” Myungjun scrunches his nose, eyes squinting at the brightly-lit carousel indeed behind them.

 

 

Upon accepting a map without making eye contact with the lady handling the booth, they nimbly stride to the exit with Myungjun waving goodbye to every mascot.

 

_(“Bye for now, kitty! Bye pup! Bye- turtle? Bye wolf! Bye ram! Bye fox!” Myungjun cheers under his breath, too hungry to even make a bigger fool of himself by drawing attention._

_Sanha wonders why his hyung is such a sweetheart who felt the need to bid farewell to these non-existent and unmoving beings. He also finds it funny how neither of them know their names despite seeing them everywhere._

 

 

_“Thanks for celebrating our anniversary with us, like- a lot. But we really are on the brink of dying from starvation, so... Bye-bye and Merry Christmas!”_

_Myungjun finishes off and Sanha’s stomach is infested yet again with a swarm of butterflies mercilessly flapping their wings against the walls of his crying stomach as they head for his lungs.)_

 

_“Happy anniversary, hyung.”_ He says, quickly planting a kiss on one of Myungjun’s temples.

_“Happy anniversary, Sanha-ya.”_ Myungjun sluggishly mumbles as he rests his head on his tall boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

And on that note, they leave the Christmas wonderland with full young swelling hearts, aching muscles and empty stomachs.

 

Sanha is proud of himself. _Yoon Sanha did well today_.

 

_(They still asked someone to take a picture of them outside before they leave without turning back.)_

 

\------------------------------

 

They were greeted once again by fields and just nature overall, however now lit by orange street lights. Sanha finds it unbelievable that they’re already leaving since it only felt like minutes ago when they first entered. The younger also finds it hard to breathe as he notices how Myungjun’s pretty long eyelashes hover just a few centimeters above his cheeks and how the lights cast a delicate shadow just below his tired eyes.

 

The two walk in soothing silence for a while, amidst the muted festive music and the sound of the stuffed toy brushing against Myungjun’s clothes every now and then, bell around its neck tinkling every now and then.

 

“Sanha-ya, that was uh… a lot of fun, huh?” Myungjun awkwardly fills in the quiet, pressing the toy closer to his chest and discontinuing a yawn by wrinkling his nose.

 

“Uh… yeah, it was.” Sanha makes the situation more awkward, making Myungjun snort and roll his eyes. “We’re still sending those pictures to Dongmin-ah, right?” Myungjun saves the atmosphere by swerving to another topic.

 

“Yeah, we are.”

 

And right on cue, a loud growl comes out of Myungjun’s stomach.

 

“Oh wow, Sanha! The baby is hungry.” The elder jokes, rubbing circles around his pudgy belly.

 

“Oh my god-“ Sanha snorts before erupting into fits of laughter with his boyfriend, having to stop walking to cease the wheezing.

 

_(“The baby wants sushi, Sanha-ya!”_

_“Is the baby you?”_

_“I will not tolerate this slander-“_

_Sanha’s stomach decides to take the opportunity to start rumbling louder than Myungjun's._

 

_Myungjun couldn’t help himself and laughs louder, pitch increasing by decibels as he throws himself forward, holding onto his stomach and Sanha’s shoulder for support._

_“Hyung we’re starving the babies come on let’s go-“_

_“My sides, Sanha-ya, my sides!” he squeaks, trying to gain back his composure._

_With that, their little impromptu mpreg acting ends as they continue walking with goofy little smiles on their faces.)_

 

The elder goes back to his singing-spree of commercial jingles, slowly being drowned by the noises of the bustling city as they approach modern civilization. The ten-minute walk to the nearest convenience store comprised of witty jokes and laughing at each other’s ceaselessly growling stomachs.

 

They spot a little convenience store in all its fluorescent lamp-lit glory shining from a distance and Sanha _screams_ in relief.

 

“Oh god, _finally_! _Food!_ ” he groans, trying to walk faster with his weakening legs.

“I can see the light at the end of the tunnel Sanha-ya!” Myungjun actually sounds _exhausted_ despite his dramatic joking and Sanha is a tad bit worried.

 

“Just a few more steps, hyung!” He encourages.

 “How about you carry me?” The elder jokingly offers with a smirk.

 

It was just a joke, but Sanha kneels down in front of him nevertheless.

 

“Wait, I was just kidding- _oh my god!_ “

Myungjun shrieks as his tall boyfriend grabs his legs by the back of his knees, making him flail his arms around to avoid pathetically falling with his huge cat in one of his hands until he wraps them around the younger’s shoulders. Without warning, Sanha effortlessly hoists him up, making the pitch of Myungjun’s squeals higher by octaves.

 

“ _Yoon Sanha_ , I hate you _so much_ -“

“I love you too, Myungjun-hyung!” Sanha is _really_ good at driving him insane.

 

Myungjun buries his burning face on the younger’s shoulder, querulously whimpering.

 

To be fair, he doesn’t really mind. After all there wasn’t anyone around aside from passing vehicles. It was just the two of them on the sidewalk underneath bright carroty lights that led the way.

 

He was pretty sure the rather large cat in his hands would stand out more anyways.

 

Myungjun gives into the comforting warmth of the younger’s back, smiling contentedly.

 

 

( _“I can hear your heart, hyung.”_

_“Shush you cheesy little brat.”_

_“Please don’t be mad at me, love?”_

_Myungjun almost chokes and Sanha finds it entertaining.)_

 

 

Sanha finally sets the elder down back on his feet once they were in front of what seems to be a well-stocked convenience store. Myungjun, despite being low-key upset about getting off, observes the place as they walk up to the glass door. There were a handful of people in there and the tables outside were unoccupied, _so that’s a relief_.

 

Sanha, being the nice boyfriend he can be sometimes, suddenly holds the door open for Myungjun.  “ _Good evening_ , I’m your date for tonight.” The taller of the two acts out chicly, making the elder scoff.

 

“Why good evening, kind sir.” Myungjun tags along regardless, stepping into the convenience store as Sanha follows, gently letting go of the door and making the little bell above ring after them.

 

Myungjun shudders as the cold breeze of the air conditioner greets him. As he presses the prize back on his chest, he remembers that his stomach has been desperately crying out for food for _hours_ now and he shouldn’t waste time _whining_ about the cold.

 

He finally begins his search for inexpensive sushi, _heck,_ maybe even a meat bun or two.

 

“As you can see, they serve the _finest_ cuisines.” The younger says sarcastically, walking towards the aisle decked with a wide selection of instant ramen. “Hyung, do you want some?” He asks the elder who seems to have move to another aisle, breaking out of character.

 

“Yeah, sure- oh, by the way, I’m paying, alright?” Myungjun responds.

 

Sanha huffs in disbelief and concern.

“What? _No way_ , hyung. Please let me pay for the meal at least. This is the most I could do.” He complains.

“Sanha-ya, you just spent so much on tickets and your wallet deserves to _breathe_ -“

“Hyungie, all I paid for today were _five tries_ at a _shooting game_ , and you bought _so much_. Please just let me, hyung?” The younger pleads and Myungjun really finds it hard to say _no_ , uninterested in the idea of bickering right now.

 

“…I’m paying for next month, okay?” Myungjun grumbles in defeat and carries on his raw-fish hunt.

 

Sanha does a little victory dance before picking up two containers.

 

He ends up with ramen, sausages and meat buns and starts searching for his hyung, who seems to be busy looking at the shelf that contained _candles_ while holding a sushi set and a bag of chips.

 

“Hyung, why are you-“

“We’re gonna have a romantic candle-lit dinner,” The elder blatantly says. “Well, minus the light.” He adds, picking up a thick red wax candle from the little pile. Sanha stares at him, flabbergasted by his boyfriend’s ingeniousness.

 

“That’s… so nifty oh my god.”

 

“Right? Thanks, they used to call me _clever MJ_ back in the day.” Myungjun confidently boasts with an obvious lie, to which Sanha snorts and rolls his eyes at.

 

“What? It’s true!” the elder defensively says before giving the items in his hands to the younger.

 

“Ah, whatever hyung, I’m gonna go get drinks. Peach milk, right?”

 

“Oh how you know me so well.”

 

 

Sanha pays for all their food (the cashier didn’t say anything about the candle as though it were _a regular occurrence_ ) and Myungjun offers to prepare the noodles, leaving the younger to simply microwave the sausages and set up their _high-class cuisine dinner_ on one of the vacant tables outside.

 

Propping up the thick candle at the center of the table, he chuckles at how silly it looks sitting there alone. A dumb idea comes to mind and he begin cackling.

 

 

Myungjun comes back a few minutes later to find Sanha placing chips on the table one by one. He stares at him for a second.

 

“…Sanha-ya, what are you doing?”

 

“It wasn’t romantic enough, so I’m putting rose petals. But like- we gotta work with _what we have so-_ I hope you don’t mind fried potato-petals?” Sanha explains, eyes trained on his work. Upon finishing, he wordlessly makes his way to the poor confused Myungjun and pulls a chair out for him.

 

Myungjun leisurely takes a seat, positioning his cat on his lap as the younger brings it back. “Proper dinner etiquette, I’m impressed.” Myungjun remarks as Sanha murmurs a “thanks” and makes his way back to his seat.

 

“So, shall we?”

 

“ _Please_. And drop the formalities, we’re _starving_ , Sanha-ya.”

 

“Sure thing, Myungjun-ah.”

 

“ _Yah,_ not like _that_ , you brat!”

 

After an exhausting cheesy amusement park date, Myungjun thinks that nothing could be any better than sitting outside a convenience store slurping noodles and scarfing down sausages and raw fish, conversing about many different things on a table decorated with a single unlit candle between them and potato chips mimicking rose petals at 8 PM. Their anniversary dinner isn’t as extravagant as the 10-year old Myungjun imagined it to be, but _anywhere_ and _anything_ with Yoon Sanha was already enough for him and frankly _, he doesn’t mind doing this again_. After all, a romcom-cliché late-night simple ramen date with the love of your life and a third-wheeling stuffed toy is way better than becoming homeless spending all your savings on a large plate with little food.

 

( _Sanha abruptly gets up from his seat to get the sausages he may have left in the microwave for a while now. Fortunately, he quickly comes back with the two sticks of meat and hands one of them to his date._

_“Cheers to our first anniversary and many more anniversaries to come.” Myungjun offers a toast with the sausage in his hands. Sanha chuckles out a “cheers” as he raises up his, the silliness of the situation making both of them burst out wheezing._ )

 

 

Sanha, who seems proud of his work, pulls out his camera and takes a picture without his happily-eating boyfriend’s knowledge. The stutter kind of gives it away, making Myungjun look up at him sharply.

 

“…You are _smooth_ , Yoon Sanha.”

 

“Only for you, hyung.”

 

 

 ( _“So then I was like- wait, Sanha-ya, are you listening?”_

_“Hmm- ah, sorry, no. I was too distracted by the view.”_

_“But you’ve been looking at_ me _.”_

_“Exactly.”_ )

 

\------------------------------

 

The couple take their leave an hour later, having disposed of their trash and coming to a conclusion of taking the candle home “for future use”. Myungjun went back to his usual bubbly energetic self with the aid of his much-loved little carton of peach milk, marching enthusiastically while holding, as you might expect, Sanha’s hand for the nth time that day.

 

They find themselves welcomed again by towering buildings and shops, trees slowly becoming ornamental bushes the further they went back into the much more urban side of the city. Relief washes over the younger, finding the fact that they _are not_ and _did not get_ lost comforting.

 

“Sanha-ya, what do we name her?” Myungjun asks out of the blue. The younger looks at him, quizzically. Myungjun points at the toy on his chest with his lips as both his hands were holding onto important things.

 

“Didn’t she have a name or something? I think it was Nyanta-”

“No, no, _no_ , you’re no fun, Sanha-ya! I was thinking like- Pineapple, Shimchi, Kimmy-“

“ _Pineapple_?”

“Shut up, it’s a cute name- and also like- Dannie. I kinda like Dannie.”

 

Sanha looks at him, even more puzzled than he ever had been today, questioning in his mind why he was so worried about giving the stuffed toy a name like it was his firstborn.

 

“Ah, it’s like—Ddana and Myungjunnie put together. Ddana plus Myungjunnie equals Dannie!”

The enthusiastic brazen explanation makes Sanha’s poor weak heart have to endure more suffering. Flabbergasted by the elder’s adorable way of putting it, he glances away for a moment to _breathe_ and compose himself before he has to sustain even more.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s probably stupid,” _no, it wasn’t_ “It sounded really silly at first but like- it’s kinda cute?”

 

“Yeah,” Sanha manages to reply weakly, clearing his throat to _get himself together_. “It isn’t stupid, don’t worry hyung.”

 

“Okay then, Dannie it is!” Sanha’s heart has gone through _so much_ today, he kind of feels bad for it. It doesn’t matter though, in any case it beats for Kim Myungjun and Kim Myungjun _alone_.

 

They resort back to letting background noise fill in the comforting silence between them as they head for the subway station again, which took them about twenty more minutes to reach.

It was just Myungjun, Sanha, and their new keepsake, Dannie.

 

 

( _“We should give her a last name too, though. I think Dannie wants a last name. Dannie Cat?”_

_“Yoon-Kim sounds nice.” Sanha suggests, in hopes of getting back at the hyung._

_“Yah, if anything, it’s **me**_ _who wants that last name. It’s mine, so I was thinking of like, Kyoon or Yoom-“_

_Sanha couldn’t even hear the other suggestions anymore, he was too busy taming his flaming face and violently drumming heart_.)

 

\------------------------------

 

Throughout the sub ride going home, Myungjun rests his head on Sanha’s shoulder as they sit in silence, constantly falling asleep and waking up every now and then as the vehicle rustles a bit. Sanha busies himself by lightly tracing unidentified shapes on the back of his half-awake and half-asleep boyfriend’s hand, whose owner seems to have underestimated the power of his beloved peach milk.

 

A few more minutes later, they arrive at their stop and Myungjun is suddenly wide awake.

The two (three if you count their “new baby” Dannie) exit the passenger car and begin heading home, excitement and exhaustion alternating as they walk. They begin to pick up speed as they see their little apartment building off a distance, desperate to crash on the couch.

 

 

Gasping for air, they stop in front of the building to catch their breath.

 

“O-oh my _god_ my calves just got a six-pack _walking here_ , how many more if climbing up Mt.  Everest?!” Myungjun says in broken syllables, referring to the staircase they need to walk up to reach their apartment.

 

Sanha could only mumble “twelve”.

 

It takes them a minute or two to regain their equanimity and gather all the leg-strength they had left to hike up the hellish staircase. They hoped to do it _silently_ , but neither of them could hold back their screaming. Their neighbors might report them to their landlady, but right now they’re _much_ concerned about their burning legs.

 

 

No words can explain how happy they are to see their annoyingly half-assed painted door.

 

“Sanha-ya, open the door, oh my god, hurry up and open it, I’m on the _brink_ of  _death_ , quick _-_ ” Myungjun chants, pushing the younger forward as he rests his back on the wall next to their door.

 

It takes a torturous while for Sanha to remove the key ring from his belt loop and hurriedly struggles to slot the key into the keyhole.

 

The sweet sound of the door clicking open is the best noise they’ve heard that day. The exhausted couple stumble their way into their home, slamming and locking the door shut on their way to the living room to crash onto the couch.

 

Sanha throws himself back-first onto their mediocre couch, arms lazily landing on and covering his face as the springs beneath him creak at the sudden contact. Myungjun climbs right on top of him, head on the younger’s chest, grumbling and making wearied noises with Dannie still in his one hand.

 

They stay like that for ten minutes straight in silence, listening to the hammering of each other’s hearts slowly cease into gentle beats and steady breathing.

 

“Thanks a lot for today, Sanha. It was amazing,” Myungjun whispers, smiling up at Sanha. “and I won’t ever forget it.” he adds sweetly.

 

Sanha, despite the aching sensation throughout his body, carefully places his hands on the side of Myungjun’s face and moves forward a bit to gently kiss his forehead.

 

“No problem, hyung.” He manages to croak out, quickly retreating to his original position with an “ooof”, at which Myungjun lightly chuckles. “Say, I’m just gonna go fetch something, I’ll be right back.” Myungjun excuses himself as he crawls off the younger before he could even protest.

The elder pads his way to the bedroom, dragging Dannie behind him as it trails on the floor.

 

Myungjun comes back to the living room with a box to see Sanha still on the same spot but sitting up a bit and using the arm rest to support his back as he scrolls through his phone. Shaking his head, he creeps up behind the younger and drops the box on his stomach, making the younger wince.

 

“Ah, there goes my digestive system.” Sanha throws his head back, making Myungjun snicker as he apologizes repeatedly. “Open it.” he orders, the younger immediately complying.

 

Upon unfolding the flaps, he notices cloth and he may or may not have already figured out what it was.

And the moment he holds it up, he finds out that he was right.

 

“…You bought matching ugly sweaters.”

“Yes, but turn it around.”

 

Flipping the sweater to check the front, Sanha _immediately_ puts it down, making Myungjun erupt into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

 

“ _Hyung!_ ”

 

“That one’s mine, you should see yours-“

 

“Why would you use _that_ picture of me oh my _god-_ “

 

“Shush don’t insult my baby fetus Sanha, now check out yours before I burn it!”

 

Sanha pulls out the other one and ends up toppling over, laughing.

 

Okay, maybe this gift isn’t _so bad_ after all.

 

“Oh gosh, _hyung_ your iconic _pompadour_ -“

“Ugh, no need to rub it in-“

“It gets me every time, I am _living,_ this is the _best_ -“

 

“Shut up!” the elder’s voice cracks, making him laugh even harder, having to grip onto the backrest of the couch to keep him from falling over. Pouting, he picks up a throw pillow from the couch and mercilessly hits the guffawing younger with it.

 

Sanha slowly gets up seconds later, wiping the tears from laughing so hard off his face and packs the sweaters back into the box. In the corner of his eye, he notices Myungjun making his way in front of him, reaching out his hands before him.

 

“Get up and take a shower, we’re setting up Christmas decorations in those things.” He explains, gripping onto Sanha’s wrists and pulling him up with all his might.

 

Upon standing up, Sanha smoothly places Myungjun’s hands behind his neck, pulling him closer by the waist before pressing their lips together.

 

Sanha pulls away with a satisfied lopsided grin on his face as he watches Myungjun’s cheeks slowly warm up to the tips of his ears, looking up at him flustered and breathless, lost in thought, even.

 

“I'm so lucky to have you, hyung.” Sanha says softly, smiling happily with his eyes trained on the elder’s flushed face.

Myungjun, who currently has butterflies fluttering wildly from the pit of his stomach to his lungs, faintly giggles before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I'm so lucky to have you too, you slick goofball.”

 

"Well, I'm _your_ slick goofball. I love you so much."

 

"I love you more, Sanha-ya. Now can we please quit flirting awkwardly and take a shower?"

 

 

\------------------------------ 

 

**You**

[7037057.jpeg]

보고 싶다

(seen, 23:18)

 

**DingDongMin**

I’m disowning you.

 

You can no longer send any messages to this user. For more information, click here.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //Thank you so much for reading! This took me three months to finish, and I'm honestly proud of myself because I learned so much along the way. I poured all my energy into this- like I even wrote in class, heavily relied on mugs of coffee and pulled all-nighters. I'll work hard to write a much better one in the future! Y'all can hit me up on my SNS:
> 
> IG: @this_lonely_artist  
> TWT: @ladrh


End file.
